Pokecross Saga Episode 1: Back to Your Heart
by Rocketshipper
Summary: Ash and Misty have a big fight. enjoy! please review. PS. It doesn't really become a crossover until the last Episode


Pokecross Saga Episode 1: Back to Your Heart (revised)

extra note: This is the revised updated edition of my first fanfic. I hope it's the final version. The last one had a ton of grammar and spelling errors. I hope I was able to find them all this time. I also added a few new scenes and lines just to make it better, but don't worry I didn't cut anything out, newcomers aren't missing out on anything J. I hope you enjoy!.

First off I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and some rich guys in Japan do. This is just for fun and I am not making any money so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't sue me. "Back to Your Heart" is owned by The Backstreet Boys and whatever CD Company puts out their stuff and I am not using it to make a profit so you people don't sue me either. Also this is my first Fanfic so if it isn't that good it's because I haven't had enough experience writing these things yet. Anyway, on with the story

Narrator: Today our heroes are heading towards the ocean in hopes of finding passage to the Orange Islands to pick up a mysterious pokeball for Professor Oak. What new adventures await them today?

Ash, Misty, And Brock are on the road to the port town of Meribia. Brock is out front holding the map, while Ash is skipping along a few feet behind him, with Pikachu riding atop his hat. Misty however if lagging behind. She is walking slowly with her head down, seeming to be in deep thought.

Ash: (stopping and turning around) Misty would you hurry it up please, we would like to get to the Orange Islands before next year?

Misty just keeps on walking slowly and doesn't seem to hear Ash.

Ash: (getting angry) Misty HELLO!!!!

Misty walks right past Ash and Brock and doesn't seem to notice them.

Ash runs and stands in front of Misty, waving his hands in front of her eyes.

Ash: HELLO!!!! Earth to Misty, anyone there?

Misty: Huh??? (looks up at Ash) Oh, Ash. I didn't hear you. I guess I got lost in my thoughts.

Brock: (walking up and standing next to Misty) You've been spacing out a lot lately. Are you ok?

Misty: (trying to change the subject) Great, never felt better. Where are we headed to next Brock?

Ash: (a little suspicious) Are you SURE you're all right?

Misty: I told you I'm fine

Ash: Well OK. So Brock, where are we headed?

Brock (looking at the map) According to this the closest town is Starry Village. It's supposed to have great restaurants.

Ash: ALL RIGHT!!!!!! We can finally get some real food. Let's go!!!!!!!!

Brock: (sweat dropping) And what, may I ask, is wrong with my cooking?

Ash: (trying to think of an excuse) Oh nothing Brock. It's just that I like to eat food prepared by professionals once in awhile.

Brock: Well I guess that's understandi....... (thinks about what Ash said) HEY!!!!!! I am too a professional.

Ash: Yeah right Brock (runs ahead)

Brock: (mad) WHY YOU!!!!!! Come back here Ash Ketchum.

Brock chases after Ash, heading in the direction of the next town. However, Misty stands by herself for a few minutes.

Misty: (sadly) If only I hadn't brought up that dumb bike.

She sighs and looks sadly at the ground, then starts running to catch up with her friends.

Narrator: It looks like Misty is feeling a little blue. What could be wrong with her? I guess we will just have to find out.

(Ash's voice announcing title) "Back to Your Heart"

Misty catches up with Ash and Brock just as they are entering the town of Starry Village. The town is a quaint little place with lots of log buildings, giving it the feel of a mountain village. Brock tackles Ash to the ground and gets him in a headlock.

Ash: (laughing) Ok ok Brock. I'm sorry I insulted your food. You really aren't that bad of a cook.

Brock: Glad to hear it.

Ash: You're welcome now please let me up.

Brock: Ok since you asked so nicely. (lets go of Ash and helps him up)

Brock checks his map for the location of the Pokemon center and the trio head towards it. As they walk Ash notices that Misty is still acting spacey. He walks closer to Brock and whispers in his ear.

Ash: (whispering) Misty is acting a little weird don't you think? She didn't make any comments on "how romantic" this place is like she normally would and has been spacing out a lot.

Brock: (whispering) Don't worry Ash; it's probably just her time of the month.

Ash: (still whispering) What does that mean?

Brock: (surprised) You don't know?

Ash: (genuinely confused) No, What does it mean?

Brock: (sweat drop) Uuuhhh, nothing Ash, just forget it.

Ash and Brock look up to see that while they were talking they arrived at the Pokemon center.

Ash: Boy we got here fast.

Brock: (really excited) YEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Now I get to see Nurse Joy. WHAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Brock runs REALLY fast into the center, leaving Ash and Misty behind.

Ash: Hey Brock wait for us!!!!!!!

Ash and Misty run into the Pokemon center and up to the desk where Brock is standing, waiting for Nurse Joy to get off the phone.

Joy: Well bye bye now (hangs up the phone) Hello, how may I help you?

Brock: (face turns red and hearts appear where his eyes should be. He starts talking in a goofy voice.) Hi. You're the most beautiful Nurse Joy I have ever seen. I would be greatly honored if someone as gorgeous as you would recharge my Pokemon for me.

Joy (sweat drop) Uuuhhhh, ok. (takes Brock's Pokeballs)

Ash: (holding out his Pokeballs) Could you please recharge mine as well?

Joy: Sure thing. (Takes his Pokemon and turns to look at Misty) And what about you miss?

Misty doesn't seem to hear her.

Ash: Misty, aren't you going to give her your Pokemon?

Misty: (looking up) Oh sorry (hands her Pokeballs to Joy)

Joy: Your Pokemon will be fully recharged in about an hour or so.

Brock: (still talking goofy) I could stay and help you, if you want.

Ash (grabbing Brock and dragging him away from the desk) Come on Brock, lets go get some dinner.

Ash and Brock start to leave when they notice Misty is not following behind.

Ash: (turning around) Are you coming Misty?

Misty: No, I think I will stay here.

Ash: But the restaurant will probably have lots of ice cream

Misty: I'm not hungry.

Ash: Fine suit yourself

Misty asks Nurse Joy for a room and then heads off to it. Ash and Brock watch her walk away.

Ash: Now I know there is something wrong. She didn't bash you for going gaga over Nurse Joy, and she refused ice cream. It's totally weird. She's been acting this way ever since we left Pallet Town

Brock: Maybe it's not her time after all. Girls are usually more irritated then. Maybe it is something else.

Ash: (confused) What are you talking about? What is this "time of the month" stuff?

Brock: Just forget it.

Ash: But I want to know.

Brock: Then ask your Mom!

Ash: What is that supposed to mean?

Brock: (irritated) Just forget it Ash. Let's go eat.

Ash: Oh okay. (to Pikachu) Ready to go pal?

Pikachu: READY!!!!!!!

Ash: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!. Let's go chow down.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu head off in search of the nearest restaurant.

meanwhile In Misty's room at the Pokemon center.

Misty: (reaching into her backpack and taking out Togepi) Hi Togepi, did you have a nice nap?

Togepi: It was great

Misty sets Togepi down on the floor to play then lays down on her bed. The reason she has been so spacey lately is because of Ash. They had had a big fight over the bike issue the night before they left Pallet Town and they hadn't talked much since then.

flash back sequence Ash and Misty are looking at a map of the area, laid out on Ash's Kitchen table at his house.

Ash: (banging his fist on the table) This stinks!!!!!!! There aren't any planes going to the Orange Islands, and the closest port with boats is two weeks away. It will take us forever to get to those islands.

Misty: Well if someone we know had paid me back for my bike we could be taking the bike route which is much faster.

Ash: Would you please leave me alone about the bike.

Misty: No. I am going to pester you until you buy it for me.

Ash: (standing up) Bikes cost a lot of money you know. I have to save up.

Misty: (standing up too) You wouldn't know the meaning of the word "save".

Ash: (mad) I would have a lot more money if it weren't for you.

Misty: (mad) Are you saying it is my fault you can't pay me?

Ash: Yes I am.

Misty: (PO'ed) Well maybe if you read a few money management books you wouldn't have this problem

Ash (PO'ed as well) Well Miss Scrawny, if you didn't pig out on ice cream at every restaurant we go to and bash me all the time, forcing me to spend my money on Aspirin, then maybe I could pay you.

Misty (Extremely PO'ed) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Scrawny.

Misty: DIE!!!!!!!!!!! (smashes Ash with hammer) Jerk. You can look at the map by yourself, I'm going to bed.

end flashback

Misty is afraid that the argument has blown the chances of Ash ever liking her. The more she thinks about it the sadder she becomes. As she sits there thinking about him she suddenly begins to cry. Togepi climbs up onto the bed and comes over to her.

Togepi: Are you all right???????

Misty dries her tears and looks down at her Pokemon.

Misty: I'm ok. I was just thinking about Ash. I really like him but I know he hates me.

Togepi: Why do you say that?

Misty: How could he possibly like me after that fight we had?

Togepi: You have had lots of fights before.

Misty: But this one was different.

Togepi: Shouldn't you apologize?

Misty: Yeah, I guess so, but I am afraid of what he will say.

Togepi I am sure he will accept your apology. He isn't that insensitive

Misty: Well ok. (smiles) Thanks for the advice Togepi.

Togepi: Any time

Misty places Togepi back on the floor, lies down again, and starts to think. She decides to apologize to Ash when he gets back.

later that night Ash, Brock, and Pikachu return to the Pokemon Center, having just enjoyed a wonderful meal.

Ash: (Holding his stomach) That was the best pizza I've ever had. I'm so full I won't have to eat for days.

Brock: It was pretty good, but not as good as mine. (Ash rolls his eyes) HEY I saw that!!!!!!

Ash: Did you really?

Brock: HEY I've told both you and Misty a million times, I do too have eyes.

Ash: Then why can't we see them?

Brock: Family secret. No one outside my bloodline may know.

Ash: I bet you don't even know.

Brock: I do too.

Ash: Then tell me.

Brock: (sighs) Ok, but you must promise never to tell anyone. The reason you can't see my eyes is because...........

Nurse Joy: Brock your Pokemon are ready.

Brock: (goofy voice) Coming Nurse Joy

Ash: (snaps his fingers) Drat, and just when I was about to have him confess the truth. (sighs) Oh well.

Brock goes off to flirt with Nurse Joy (like always) and get his Pokemon back. Meanwhile, Ash goes and sits down on one of the couches in the lobby and starts to read a Pokemon magazine. Pikachu hops up and sits next to his master.

Pikachu: Whazzup Ash.

Ash: (smiles and pets Pikachu on the head) You've been watching too many commercials haven't you Pikachu? (looks up to make sure that Brock isn't close enough to hear them) I am a little worried about Misty. Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?

Pikachu: She seems sad to me.

Ash: You don't think it has anything to do with me, do you?

Pikachu: Well, you did have that big fight about the bike, back in Pallet Town.

Ash: You don't think that could be it, do you?

Pikachu: Maybe.

Ash: But it was just another stupid fight. She was never like this after any of the other ones.

Pikachu: I don't know. Girls are like that sometimes.

Ash: (laughs) You got that right. (stops laughing) But seriously Pikachu, what should I do? Misty is my friend and I hate seeing her this way.

Pikachu: (sarcastic) I don't know, Mr. Dense, maybe APOLOGIZE!!!

Ash: (laughs) No Pikachu, seriously, what do I do?

Pikachu: (PO'ed) I ALL READY TOLD YOU, DOOFUS!!!!!!!! (fries Ash with a thunder attack)

Ash: WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (falls to the ground charred) Why did you do that Pikachu?

Pikachu: Dense Ash. I told you, you have to apologize to her if you want her back the way she was.

Ash: (down on his hands and knees begging) Please Pikachu anything but that. What if she doesn't accept my apology? What if she decides to kill me with that hammer of hers?

Pikachu: Don't be such a wimp Ash. Just go apologize and I promise everything will turn out all right.

Ash: Well ok, I'll give it a try.

Pikachu: (pats Ash on the back) Try to have a little confidence, ok?

Ash: (smiles) I'll try Pikachu. (picks him up and starts to pet him) You're the best friend anyone could ever have.

Pikachu: I know I am.

Ash was just about to comment on Pikachu's ego when Brock walked up.

Brock: Here are your Pokemon, Ash. (tosses him his Pokeballs) I also picked up Misty's Pokemon for her and I got the key to our room, you coming, or are you staying here?

Ash: (yawns) Yeah I'm coming. (thinking) But first I will have to talk to Misty. (out loud) Come on Pikachu.

Pikachu leaps onto Ash's hat and the three of them head off to their room. When they arrive, Ash plops down on the bed, exhausted.

Brock: I get first shower!!!!!! (Tosses vest on a chair, runs into the bathroom and closes the door before Ash can say anything)

Ash: But Brock! (sighs) Oh well. (plops back down on the bed)

Pikachu: (hops onto the bed next to him) Ash, now is your chance to go talk to Misty

Ash: But....

Pikachu (zaps Ash) GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: (charred) Ok, ok I'm going.

Pikachu: Wait Ash. (takes three Pokeballs out of the pocket of Brock's vest and toss them to Ash) Give her back her Pokemon while you're there.

Ash: Ok, I will.

Ash gets up and walks across the hall towards Misty's door.

meanwhile Misty is getting out of the shower. She puts on a robe and brushes her hair. As she stands there, she starts to think.

Misty (thinking) Ok Misty, get yourself together, you are going to walk over to Ash's room and apologize to him. I just hope he accepts it.

She puts down the brush and heads towards the door and opens it...and hits Ash square in the face!

Misty: (Surprised) Oh Ash!!!!!!! (bends down and grabs his arm to help him up) I am so sorry.

Ash: (in funny voice with spirals in his eyes) Did you get the license plate of the bus that hit me? (falls over)

Misty: (concerned) Come on Ash, let me help you inside.

Misty bends over and pulls Ash up, putting his arm around her shoulder to help steady him. She then leads him into her room and lays him on the bed.

Misty: Are you ok Ash?

Ash: (sitting up slowly) Yeah, but now I have a big headache.

Misty: Wait right here then.

Misty walks into the bathroom and returns with two Tylenol and a glass of water, which Ash quickly takes.

Ash: Thanks Misty. (smiles at her)

Misty: (blushes and looks away) That's ok Ash. (looks back at him) Why were you coming over here in the first place?

Ash: I came to give you these. (tosses her Pokeballs to her)

Misty: Thanks Ash. (puts Pokeballs in her bag) Anything else?

Ash: (blushing and acting nervous) Well, actually there is something else I have to tell you. You see Misty…

Misty: Wait Ash. (acts nervous) I have something to tell you too.

Ash: (nervous) You go first.

Misty: (more nervous) No you.

Ash: (still nervous) No you.

Misty: (getting a little ticked off) No you.

Ash: (extremely nervous) No you first.

Misty: (more ticked off) No you, I insist.

Ash: (still nervous) No you.

Misty: (PO'ed) JUST TELL ME ALL READY!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: (getting a little PO'ed himself) Don't shout at me!!!!!!!! I won't tell until you do.

Misty: (Very PO'ed, hits Ash with a hammer) I TOLD YOU TO GO FIRST.

Ash: (rubbing his head) OOOOWWWWW!!!!!! (REALLY PO'ed) I DON"T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, LITTLE MISS SCRAWNY.

Misty: (REALLY REALLY PO'ed) HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!

Misty leaps at Ash and pounds him repeatedly with her hammer. When she is finished she picks Ash up and throws him out of her room.

Misty (still mad) I am tired of how we are always fighting and insulting each other, Ash, so I have made a decision. (pauses, then voice changes to a sad tone) I'm leaving. I'm through being insulted by you all the time. (starts back into her room but stops and turns around, speaks in a sarcastic tone) Thanks for the adventure Ash Ketchum.

Ash: (still angry) Good riddance to you scrawny.

To Ash's surprise, instead of getting mad, Misty's eyes were suddenly filled with tears and she burst out crying, turning around and heading back into her room. Ash decides to walk down the hall and get a drink from the soda machine. As he walks he begins to think.

Ash: (worried) I wonder if Misty is really going to leave. I didn't intend to be mean towards her, it just sort of came out. I hope she's all right. (stops and turns around) Maybe I should go back and talk to her.

Ash heads back down the hallway when Misty suddenly walks out of her room carrying all her stuff. Ash runs and stands in front of her, blocking her way.

Ash: (holding his hands out to his sides) You aren't really leaving are you Misty? It was just another stupid fight; you don't have to take it that seriously.

Misty: (trying to control her temper) That is exactly the reason why I'm leaving. We are always fighting and I am tired of it. It will be better for both of us if I just go. Now get out of my way, Ash.

Misty pushes Ash out of the way and runs out of the Pokemon center. Ash starts running after her.

Ash: (yelling) Wait Misty. Come back, please.

Ash stops running and looks down at the ground. Tears suddenly well up in his eyes.

Ash: (crying) Misty come back. I'm sorry.

Misty keeps running and running until she can't run anymore. She collapses in a forest clearing and begins to sob loudly.

Misty: (crying) Stupid Misty, if only you could have kept you temper under control none of this would have happened.

She cries for a few more minutes and then lays out her sleeping bag and places Togepi on the ground next to it and climbs in. She tries to go to sleep, but she can't stop thinking about Ash. As she does, tears once again fill her eyes

Misty: (crying again) I'm so sorry about how I treated you, Ash.

Misty continues to cry until she finally falls asleep.

Meanwhile back at the Pokemon center Ash walks into his room where Pikachu and Brock are waiting.

Brock: (concerned voice) What's wrong Ash? You look kind of depressed.

Pikachu: How did it go with Misty?

Ash sits down on his bed and looks at the floor, not saying anything.

Pikachu: What's wrong Ash?

Ash: (still looking down) Misty left.

Brock/Pikachu: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: We got into another one of our fights, I ended up insulting her, and she decided to leave.

Brock walks over, grabs Ash by the collar, and starts shaking him.

Brock: (mad) You have to go after her Ash!!!!!

Ash: (sadly) I already tried to stop her, but she left anyway.

Brock: (lets go of Ash, still mad) How could you Ash? You know how sensitive she is sometimes.

Ash: (still sad) I know Brock, but I couldn't help it.

Brock: (disgusted) She was your friend Ash, how could you hurt her like that? I thought you were more mature than this, but I guess I was wrong.

Brock climbs into bed and faces away from Ash. Pikachu walks over and shocks Ash with his most powerful thunder attack.

Pikachu: (really angry) How could you do this Ash you should be ashamed of yourself, stupid jerk.

Pikachu walks away and curls up in his mini sleeping bag with his back to Ash. Ash gets into bed too and tries to go to sleep, but he can't stop thinking about what Brock and Pikachu said.

Ash: (thinking) They're right. I should be ashamed of my self. I'm not a three-year-old anymore but yet I still fought with Misty like I was and now I've hurt her. (begins to cry) Misty I'm sorry. If only I could go back and change everything. If only I had told you how I really feel.

Suddenly Ash realizes what he must do. He quietly gets out of bed and writes a note to Brock and Pikachu telling them what he is going to do, then he gathers all his stuff into his backpack, quietly creeps out the door and leaves the Pokemon center.

The Next Day The door to Brock and Pikachu's room opens quietly and three shadowy figures creep into the room. Suddenly the alarm starts beeping and the three strangers scramble into the darkest corner of the room as Brock and Pikachu begin to awaken.

Brock: (yaws and sits up) Wake up, Ash, Pikachu, it's time to get back on the rode and go find Misty so SOMEONE we know can apologize to her.

Brock gets out of bed, brushes his teeth and takes a shower. When he finishes he finally notices that Ash's bed is empty.

Brock: I wonder where Ash is?

Brock walks over to the bed and picks up the note Ash left for him and begins to read it.

Brock: (reading) Dear Brock and Pikachu, you guys were right. Last night I acted really immature and hurt one of my best friends. I am nothing but an idiot. The right thing to do would be to apologize so I have decided to go after Misty now before she gets too far. I'll be back as soon as I find her, or not at all. I am truly sorry for everything. Your Friend: Ash Ketchum.

Brock immediately runs over to where Pikachu is sleeping and begins to try and wake him.

Brock: (shaking Pikachu) WAKE UP PIKACHU, ASH IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: (sleepily) Just let me sleep a little longer.

Brock: (shaking him harder) BUT ASH IS GONE!!!!!!!

Pikachu: I SAID LET ME SLEEP. (shocks Brock)

Brock falls to the ground, charred. Pikachu sleeps for another half-hour and then climbs out of his sleeping bag, goes into the bathroom, takes a shower, and brushes his teeth. He then comes back into the main room where Brock is still lying on the floor.

Pikachu: Now what was so important that you dared waking me up?

Brock: (standing up) Ash is missing.

Pikachu: WELL WHY DIDN'T SAY SO EARLIER?

Brock: (sweatdrop) I did.

Pikachu: Oh. (embarrassed) Sorry for shocking you

Brock: Never mind that now. We have to find Ash before he gets into trouble.

Mysterious voice: Did someone say trouble?

Second Mysterious voice: I think it's time to make it double.

Out of the shadows step the forms of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all people within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: JESSIE!!!!!!!!!

James: JAMES!!!!!!!!!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meowth that's right.

TR finishes their motto and looks up to find Brock and Pikachu gone. TR falls over in stupidity.

James: Where did they go?

Meowth: (scratches him) You idiot, while you and Jessie were reciting poetry they got away.

Jessie: Shut up Meowth. (whacks him) We have to say the motto or it doesn't feel right.

Meowth: Don't you ever get tired of it?

James: No way Meowth, its tradition and you can never get tired of tradition.

Jessie: (getting irritated) Can we please stop debating this and go after the Pikachu before it gets away?

James/Meowth: (look at each other and nod) Lets do it.

TR climb out the window, jump into their balloon and fly into the sky to pursue Brock and Pikachu, who have just discovered a trail of foot prints leading into the woods, and decided to follow them hoping that they belong to Ash or Misty.

meanwhile in the wood Misty awakens and cooks herself some breakfast on her campfire. She sits down to eat and feed Togepi.

Togepi: This breakfast is good.

Misty: Thanks.

Togepi: But not as good as Uncle Brock's cooking.

Misty is suddenly hit with a wave of sadness when thinking of her friends. Tears well up in her eyes once again.

Misty: (sad) I miss Brock and Pikachu and...Ash.

Togepi: Then why don't we go back?

Misty: Because I had another fight with Ash and I know that he hates me now more than ever, so I just couldn't stick around anymore. (begins to cry again) Oh Togepi, this is entirely my fault. If it wasn't for my stupid temper I would have never fought with Ash and he wouldn't hate me.

Togepi: It's ok mommy

Misty: (drying her tears) Thanks for trying to cheer me up Togepi. I guess we better get moving.

Misty packs her stuff and places Togepi in her backpack before heading off. As she starts to leave she trips and falls, unknowingly dropping one of her Pokeballs. She stands up and walks off; unaware that she is short one Pokemon. Ten minutes later, Ash trudges into the now abandoned camp and spots the lost Pokeball lying near a tree.

Ash: (picking up the ball) looks like someone left a Pokeball here. (opens it)

Out pops Psyduck.

Psyduck: I was having a nice nap and you had to wake me up (looks around) Where's Misty?

Ash: You're Misty's Psyduck? That must mean I am on the right track. Do you think you can help me find Misty, Psyduck?

Psyduck: Leave it to me!

Psyduck waddles around in a circle for several minutes, and then points straight up. Ash sweatdrops.

Ash: (--) You're no help. Return Psyduck. (Psyduck disappears into its Pokeball.)

Ash attaches the Pokeball to his belt and heads off again in search of Misty. A few minutes later Brock and Pikachu show up in the clearing.

Brock: Let's rest here ok Pikachu?

Pikachu: Ok

As the two rest, TR hovers silently overhead, plotting their attack.

Jessie: Ok, let's throw a net over the twerp and while he is trying to escape, we grab Pikachu.

James: That never works. Let's zap him with phasers on stun, then grab Pikachu.

Jessie: (sweatdrop) But James, we don't have phasers.

James: Oh yeah.

Meowth: (PO'ed) Just think of something!!!!!!!

James: (snaps his fingers) I've got it. (whispers his plan to Jessie and Meowth)

Jessie: WOW!!!!!!! That's a great plan James.

Meowth: Amazing, James can actually think.

James: Why thank you Meowth. (thinks about it a second) HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits Meowth)

Jessie: Well, let's get to work. (jumps out of the balloon to the ground) Prepare for trouble just once m...........HEY, where'd they go?

James: Jessie what's wron.............AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (falls out of the balloon)

Meowth: (lands balloon) While you two numbskulls were wasting time plotting, they got away again.

Jessie: Drat, I guess we have to go catch up to them again.

James: (river tears) And just when I was about to use my greatest plan

TR gets back into the balloon and heads off to once again try and capture Pikachu.

later that night Narrator: Our hero Ash is still trudging tirelessly through the woods in search of Misty, but it seems like lack of sleep is finally getting to him.

Ash: (really tired) Must…go…on…can't…stop. (collapses to the ground) Can't…fall asleep…must ...find...Misty.

Ash lies on the ground for a few minutes, regaining his strength, then turns on his back and looks up at the nigh stars.

Ash: (talking to himself) The stars are so beautiful, just like Misty. I wish she were here to share the moment with me. (getting up) I've been walking all day; I better set up camp here for the night. I hope that Misty is ok.

Ash starts looking around for some good firewood. He finds some and soon enough he has a warm toasty fire burning.

meanwhile Misty sits leaning against a tree in front of her campfire, in a clearing very close to the one Ash is camping in. Togepi lies asleep next to her. Misty is too busy thinking of her friends to go to sleep. She pulls out of her pocket a picture of her, Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Brock, taken after the Pokemon League competition. It's a shot of the five of them standing together outside Oak's ranch. Ash is holding the Indigo League commemorative badge in his hand and grinning like an idiot.

Misty: (looking at the picture, talking to herself) I really miss you guys, especially you, Ash. If only I could go back in time, I would make it so we had never fought. Then you wouldn't hate me. (begins to cry) Oh Ash, if you only knew how I really feel.

Misty realizes that the fire is getting low and decides to go get some more firewood. She checks Togepi to make sure it is all right and then heads into the woods. She gathers enough wood and is about to head back to camp when she sees the glow of another campfire coming from a nearby clearing.

Misty: (thinking) I wonder who else would be out here at this time of night? Maybe I should go check it out.

Misty puts down the wood, sneaks close, and hides in the bushes bordering the clearing. She peaks out of her hiding place and is surprised to see Ash sitting in front of the fire.

Misty (thinking) What is Ash doing here? Is he following me? Maybe now I can finally apologize to him. But where are Brock and Pikachu? Did he come all this way alone?

Ash, unaware that misty is close by, begins to talk out loud to himself.

Ash: I wonder where Misty is right now. I hope she is ok. Stupid, it's entirely your fault she is out there alone, and now you have to find her and make things right.

Misty is surprised. From the way he acted in the last fight, she would have thought he hated her completely. It takes all her strength not to stand up and show herself to him right then. She instead decides to wait a little longer. Meanwhile, Ash takes out of his backpack a miniature radio, plugs in his headphones, and tunes it to his favorite station. The radio's current song ends and the disc jockey announces the next track. When Ash hears what it is he is hit with a wave of sadness because it's a song that reminds him of the recent events involving Misty. As the song plays Ash begins to sing along and Misty listens in.

Ash: (singing.) **"It's not that I can't live without you; it's just that I don't even want to try. Every night I dream about you, ever since the day we said goodbye.**

**If I wasn't such a fool, right now I'd be holding you.**

**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do, baby if I only knew.**

**The words to say, the road to take, to find a way back to your heart.**

**What can I do, to get to you, and find a way back to your heart?**

**I don't know how it got so crazy, but I'll do anything to set things right.**

**'Cause your love is so amazing, baby you're the best thing in my life.**

**Let me prove my love is real, and make you feel the way I feel.**

**I promise I would give the world, if only you would tell me, girl.**

**The words to say, the road to take, to find a way back to your heart.**

**What can I do, to get to you, and find a way back to your heart?**

**Give me one more chance, to give my love to you**

**'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me**

**The words to say, the road to take, to find a way back to your heart.**

**What can I do, to get to you, and find a way back to your heart?**

**I turn back time to make you mine and find a way back to your heart.**

**I beg and plead, fall to my knees, to find a way back to your heart."**

Ash then switches off the radio and starts talking to himself again.

Ash: (eyes watering) If only I could turn back time. Then I could stop the fight from ever happening and Misty wouldn't have left. If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself. (full out crying) Misty, I'm sorry for the horrible way I've treated you ever since we first met. I am sorry for all the times I called you scrawny or ugly. I'm sorry for everything!

As Ash continues to cry, Misty takes in his words and suddenly feels tears coming to her own eyes.

Misty: (eyes watering) So he really does care about me.

Misty slowly creeps forward, trying to get closer.

Ash: (still crying) If only you were here right now, so I could tell you how I really feel. So I could tell you that… (quietly) I love you.

Misty suddenly stops dead in her tracks, just behind the tree Ash is leaning against. Her heart skips a beat then continues on at a faster pace.

Misty: (surprised) He...loves me?

Temporarily distracted by what Ash said, Misty doesn't watch where she steps, accidentally trips over the upturned root of the tree, and falls flat on her face right next to Ash.

Ash: (startled) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (falls over backwards)

Ash sits up and is surprised to see Misty in front of him.

Ash: (very surprised) WAAAHH MISTY!!!!!!! (blushes and starts acting nerves) What are you doing here?

Misty: (irritated) I thought YOU were the one looking for me?

Ash: (still acting nervous) Well...I was a tiny bit worried about you.

Misty: Oh that's all huh? It sounded like a lot more just a few minutes ago.

Ash: (major sweat drop) You heard me?

Misty: Yeah. I heard everything.

Ash: Everything?

Misty slowly nods her head. Ash's mind races to think up an excuse.

Ash: (thinking) Now what do I say? She knows everything. What if she doesn't feel the same way I do, then what? (out loud) uuuhhhhh…Misty I can exsplai...

Misty: (interrupting Ash) Before you say anything Ash, I have something I need to get off my chest. (becomes nervous) I…I...I'm sorry…for everything. (looks away from him) Ever since the day I met you I have been treating you like scum, always hitting you and pestering you about the bike. But the truth is that I don't really care about the stupid bike. In fact I should be thankful that you stole it because if you hadn't. (looks back at him) I never would have met you. I don't hate you I...I kind of like you. No, more than that. I think I...I...love you.

Ash: You do?

Misty: Yeah, I think I do. (leaning closer to him) Ash, can I ask you a question?

Ash: (nervous) I guess.

Misty: Did you really mean all that stuff you said? Do you really care about me? Do you really lo...love....me?

Ash: (really nervous) Uuuuummmmm.... (thinking) Come on. This is your chance to tell her the truth to her face (out loud) Y...y...yes. I meant it. Every word.

Misty: Really?

Ash nods and tears begin to form in Misty's eyes. Ash takes a deep breath, trying to regain his confidence, and places his hand on Misty's, causing her to blush. He leans forward and looks into her eyes.

Ash: I loved you for a long time. At first it was just a crush but after awhile I really started to like you a lot. I didn't tell you because I was too afraid of being rejected. I only fought with you so you wouldn't find out how I really felt. When you left last night I was really worried that you might get hurt or something. I had to come find you. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you.

Misty: (smiling) Oh Ash. Thanks for caring

Ash: No problem.

Ash and Misty just sat looking at each other for a few minutes. They stared into each other's eyes and then both slowly began to lean closer and closer towards one another. Finally their eyes closed and their lips met in a warm loving kiss. They stayed together for a few seconds then broke up, both blushing.

Ash: That was good.

Misty: (irritated) You call that good? After I waited a year for the perfect time to confess my feelings. After you said all that stuff about loving me and being worried about me. After we finally found each other and confessed our feelings, and all I get is a wimpy kiss like that. Try to do a little bit better next time. (Ash falls over)

Ash: (sitting up again) Ok then how's this?

Ash wraps his arms around Misty's waist and gives her a long passionate kiss on the lips. Misty wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes, wishing for the moment to never end. After about a minute they break the kiss.

Ash: (smiling) What did you think of that?

Misty: Much better, for a beginner (Ash falls over again)

Misty giggles and then helps him up and takes him by the hand.

Misty: Come on Ash; let's go back to my camp and go to sleep.

Ash: Ok

Ash puts out his fire and collects his things then the two of them head back towards Misty's camp, hand in hand. As they walk they begin talking again.

Misty: Well it looks like I finally got the guy of my dreams.

Ash: I'm the guy of your dreams?

Misty: No duh. Why else do you think I said I loved you?

Ash: I always thought the guy of your dreams would be someone romantic and sophisticated. And I'm not either.

Misty: I like you just the way you are. You may be clumsy and dense, but that's what makes you YOU. You're not the most perfect kid in the world, but I wouldn't have you any other way.

Ash: (smiling) Thanks.

Ash puts his arm around Misty and she snuggles in close and lays her head on his shoulder. They walk that way until they get back to the camp. When they get there Misty checks on Togepi to make sure it is all right and Ash lays out his sleeping bag near the fire. Misty drags her sleeping bag over next to Ash's.

Misty: (yawns and lays down on sleeping bag) I'm so tired after all the walking I did today.

Ash: (laying on his sleeping bag next to her) You're tired? I walked non-stop all day and night without resting.

Misty: What happened to Brock and Pikachu?

Ash: I needed to come after you alone, so I left them a note on my pillow. We have to head back to the Pokemon center tomorrow and meet up with them. Speaking of Pokemon (detaches a Pokeball from his belt) I believe this is yours. It's Psyduck. I found it while I was resting in a clearing. You must have dropped it. I tried to get him to help me find you, but…he wasn't much help.

Misty: (sweat drop) I bet he wasn't. (taking Pokeball from him) Thanks Ash. I didn't even notice it was missi..............HEY wait a minute. Didn't you say you walked non-stop without resting?

Ash: (nervous) Uuuuuuuuummmmm I...guess I did say that.

Misty: (giggling) Ashy Boy trying to sound all tough.

Ash: I left to look for you in the middle of the night. I had to rest sometime or I would have collapsed from exhaustion.

Misty: I guess so (wraps her arms around Ash) Come on Ashy Boy, let's stop talking and go to sleep.

Ash: Ok. (closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep, but gets whacked by Misty) What was that for?

Misty: Excuse me, but you can't go to sleep yet. First you have to tell me were my good night kiss is?

Ash: (confused) What?

Misty: (bonks Ash) Dense Ash. The guy is supposed to give his girl a good night kiss before bed. I thought everyone knew this stuff.

Ash: Well why didn't you just say so in the first place.

Ash wraps his arms around Misty and gives her his best goodnight kiss. It only lasts a few seconds but to the two young teenagers, the moment seems to last forever. After the kiss breaks Ash lays on his back looking up at the stars and puts his arm around Misty, as she cuddles up closer to him and lays her head on his chest. They both look up at the sky and watch the stars.

Misty: The stars look so beautiful tonight don't they?

Ash: Yeah, but not as beautiful as you.

Misty: (Blushing) Thanks (kisses him on the cheek)

Ash: (kissing her on the forehead) You're welcome. Goodnight Misty.

Misty: Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams

Misty sits up a little and gives Ash one more short kiss on the lips before they both fall asleep.

the next day Brock and Pikachu stumble into Ash's former campsite and sit down by a tree to rest.

Brock: Where could those two be? We've been looking for them all night. I hope nothing happened to them.

Pikachu: Don't worry too much. They have their Pokemon with them. They will be fine.

Brock: I'm not so worried about Misty as of Ash. You know how he is.

Pikachu: (laughing) I know

Suddenly Brock and Pikachu hear a far off voice.

Far off voice: Toge, Toge

Pikachu: That sounds like Togepi

Brock: That must mean Misty is somewhere close by. Come on let's get going.

Brock and Pikachu head off in the direction of Togepi's voice. After a minute or two they reach a clearing where they see a Togepi playfully rolling about in the grass. They then spot Ash and Misty sleeping next to each other beside a dying campfire.

Brock: (big sweat drop) There's Ash and Misty but why are they sleeping so close together? Did we miss something?

Pikachu: (another big sweat drop) I think we did

Pikachu looks at Brock and is surprised to see a look of confusion and stress come over Brock's face as he looks out at Ash and Misty.

Pikachu: (concerned) What's wrong Brock?

Brock: (trying to hide something) Oh nothing's wrong Pikachu, nothing at all. (turns his attention back to the clearing, solemn tone) Wh…Who would of thought that they of all people would get together. They are always fighting.

Pikachu: (arrogant Gary-like tone) I knew it would happen for a long time

Brock: Why do you always notice these things before I do?

Pikachu: Uuuuuummm, maybe it's because you're too busy drooling over every girl we meet.

Brock: (big sweatdrop) I do not.

Pikachu holds up a picture of Nurse Joy and Brock immediately grabs it and starts hugging it.

Brock: (blushing, talking goofy) Oh Nurse Joy, your picture is almost as pretty as the real you.

Pikachu: (sighing) I rest my case.

As Brock continues to drool all over Nurse Joy's picture, Pikachu watches as Ash and Misty slowly begins to wake up. Ash awakens first and sits up, then looks at Misty lying next to him.

Ash: She looks just like sleeping beauty. Well I know how to wake her.

Ash leans over and kisses Misty. She as she wakes up she wraps her arms around Ash's neck and joins in on the kiss. After a few more seconds the two break apart.

Misty: (yawning) Good morning Ash. Sleep well?

Ash: Yep

Misty: (standing up) We better pack up so we can go back to the Pokemon Center and pick up Brock and Pikachu.

Pikachu: You don't have to because we're right here

Ash and Misty turn around to see Pikachu running towards them. Pikachu leaps into Ash's arms and receives a warm hug from his master.

Ash: (laughing hugging Pikachu) What are you doing here Pikachu? I thought you were back at the Pokemon center.

Pikachu: Brock and I found your note and decided to follow you.

Misty: (looking around) So where is Brock?

Pikachu (sweat drop) He's a little busy right now. But let's not focus on him now. So it looks like you two finally got together.

Ash: (putting arm around Misty) Yep, we finally confessed our feelings.

Misty: (ticked off) Yeah, after over a year of holding out on me.

Ash: (defensive) Hey, you held out too.

Misty: You did first!

Ash: No you did.

Misty: No you.

Pikachu:Guys, guys, calm down. There's no need to fight. Let's just pack up and get back on our journey. That pokeball isn't going to wait forever.

Ash: That's right! Come on Misty, let's get started.

Pikachu: (jumping down) You do that and I'll go get Brock

As Ash and Misty start packing up, Pikachu runs into the bushes to find Brock STILL drooling over Nurse Joy's picture.

Brock: (acting goofy) Oh, Nurse Joy. I will love and worship you forever.

Pikachu: Hello Earth to Brock. Ash and Misty need your help packing up. (gets impatient and shocks Brock)

Brock: (fried) Pikachu, why'd you do that?

Pikachu: Sorry Brock but you were stuck in dreamland and shocking you was the only way to wake you up. Now let's get going and help Ash and Misty pack up.

Brock gets up and he and Pikachu head over to where Ash and Misty are working. With everybody working together, the group is done with in a few minutes.

Misty (placing Togepi in her backpack) Come on Togepi, it's time to go. (puts on backpack and stands up) Ready to go, guys?

Ash: Yeah, let's hit the road to the Orange Islands.

Mysterious voice: Not so fast twerp.

Second Mysterious voice: You can't leave until you hand over Pikachu.

Ash and co. turn around to see Jessie and James standing behind them on a large stage.

James: Hit it Meowth. Pump it up to the max.

("Team Rocket Forever" music starts playing)

Jessie/James: You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. We're tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song.

Jessie: (striking a pose) JESSIE!!!!!!!

James: (suave voice, holding a rose) James

Jessie/James: The speed of light, prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meeeeeoooowwth that's right!!!!!!!!!

James: I am the handsome one.

Jessie: I'm the gorgeous one.

Jessie/James: (rolling along the stage) Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong but we keep rolling along.

Jessie/James/Meowth: We want to capture Pikachu, we hope to do it soon and when we do we'll be the new stars of this cartoon.

(music stops playing)

Jessie: Ok brats, hand over all your Pokemon or...hey where did they go?

TR looks up and sees Ash and co. walking off in the opposite direction.

Jessie: (really ticked off) WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING US TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meowth: You two wasted so much time singing the song that they got away.

James: Stop complaining Meowth, you were singing too.

Meowth: (sweat drop) Oh yeah.

Jessie: (tears in eyes) Every time we try to catch that stupid Pikachu we always mess up. Maybe Butch and Cassidy are right. (crying) Maybe we are losers.

James: (puts hand on Jessie shoulder trying to comfort her) Jessie please don't cry. You're not a loser. Right Meowth?

Meowth: (sarcastic) Yeah right.

James: (really mad) YOU INSENSITIVE CAT, TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!! (punches Meowth then goes back to Jessie) Don't listen to that jerk. You are most definitely not a loser.

Jessie: (drying her tears) Really?

James: You are the farthest person from being a loser that I have ever met.

Jessie: (hugging James) Oh, James. Thank you.

James: (blushing) Your welcome. Now that you feel better, want to go into to town and get a pizza? We can worry about Pikachu tomorrow.

Jessie: I would love to have a pizza with you James.

Narrator: As Jessie and James head, hand and hand, back to town in search of a good pizza place, Ash, Misty, and Brock continue on the path to the Orange Islands. What new adventures (and romances) await or heroes just over the horizon? Find out on the next Poke...............

Meowth: HEY WHAT ABOUT MEOWTH!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Oh yeah. Meowth lies unconscious in the woods, forgotten by all.

Meowth: You can't leave me there in the woods. I might get eaten by some wild Pokemon.

Narrator: Ok fine. Meowth wakes up and runs to catch up with Jessie and James. They all find a great pizza place and eat until they are stuffed. There, happy now Meowth?

Meowth: Yes

Narrator: Can I end the episode now?

Meowth: You didn't ask nicely

Narrator: (irritated) Can I end the episode now PLEASE?

Meowth: Say "pretty please with a cherry on top".

Narrator: (really POed) LISTEN UP MEOWTH!!!!!! I AM THE NARRATOR NOT YOU. I CAN END THIS EPISODE WHENEVER I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GO AWAY SO I CAN FINISH.

Meowth: WHOOOAAA sooooorrrrrryyyyy oh mighty narrator. I'm going, I'm going (under breath) Jerk.

Narrator: (still mad) WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meowth: (scared) Nothing. (runs off at light speed)

Narrator: Good now that he's gone I can finish the episode. As I was saying, find out on the next Poke............

Meowth: Uuuuummm, I was just wondering if..............

Narrator: (mad again) OK THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts beating Meowth into a bloody pulp)

Ash and Misty walk out.

Ash: Uuuuum I guess since the Narrator is a little busy I will end the episode.

Misty: You? It would be much better if I ended it.

Ash: I can end it just as well as you can.

Misty: Oh yeah?

Ash: Yeah.

As Ash and Misty start to fight Brock shows up.

Brock: While the "children" fight I will take the honors of finishing the episode.

Suddenly a Nurse Joy runs by and Brock goes running after her.

Brock: (acting goofy) Wait for me Nurse Joy.

Jessie and James walk out.

Jessie: Since the twerps and the narrator all seem to be busy maybe we should end the episode.

James: I think we should help Meowth, after all he is our friend.

Jessie: I guess your right.

J and J head off to try and stop Meowth and the Narrator from fighting. Pikachu and Togepi walk out.

Pikachu: Since all the human characters are fighting I guess it's up to us to end the episode.

Voice: I the great Gary Oak will end this stupid excuse for an episode.

Pikachu and Togepi turn around to see Gary and his cheerleaders standing behind them.

Pikachu: What are you doing here Gary? You're not in this episode.

Gary: And that is precisely why it is so stupid.

Cheerleaders: GARY OAK, GARY OAK, HE COMES THROUGH WHEN OTHERS CHOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gary: Well put girls. And since everyone else has choked, it's up to me, the great Gary Oak; to succeed where they have failed.

Suddenly Brock appears out of nowhere and starts floating around Gary's cheerleaders.

Brock: (goofy voice) Can I have any of your numbers? (everyone falls over from stupidity)

Pikachu: What happened to Nurse Joy?

Brock: (hearts in his eyes) Who needs Nurse Joy when I can have a group of beautiful cheerleaders.

Cheerleaders: (valley girl accents) Eeeeeeeewwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! Like, get out of our sight now. (all the girls pull out hammers and smash Brock into the stratosphere.)

Gary: Now that he's out of the way, it's time to finish this pathetic episode.

Pikachu: (Zapping Gary) Go away Gary. I will finish this episode, not you.

Togepi: But I want to end it.

Pikachu: Ok you do the honors Togepi.

Everyone stops what they are doing to hear Togepi finish the episode.

Togepi:This is Togepi saying good fight and good night.

Everyone falls over in stupidity.

Pikachu: (sweat drop) You watch too much TV Togepi. This is how you do it. (clears throat) Find out on the next episode of Pokemon

Togepi: You're good at that Pikachu

Pikachu: Naturally

The End (finally)

well how did you like my first Fanfic? At first it was kind of boring but then I went back and totally rewrote it with lots of humor. This revision has a few new things like the Psyduck scene, and I tried to fix a lot of the grammar errors that I had before. Please leave me some reviews. I like lots of reviewsJ)


End file.
